Tired
by Jatd4ever
Summary: In the daily life of Jane and her Dragon, there is not much that could be counted as ordinary, well there are a few exceptions. Coming home after her patrol, there was nothing she wanted to do more then to go to bed. When you spend your days dealing with thieves and riff raff, then all you really want is a break. But no, there is hardly a break for our coppertop. (Jane/Gunther)


***I do not own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

 **It's been a busy month. Working through writers block, being just plain old tired, and lack of mumuseI guess I wasn't feeling so inspired. Also I've been updating a fic I've been working on for the film "A Monster in Paris/In Monstre a Paris"**

 **Anyway, sorry it's taken so long and don't forget to check out other new/updated fics from other writers. If you haven't checked out** **The Lion and the Wolf by Chronically Lazy and Ballad by Mintermist, then you don't know what you're missing. By far some of the best I've read for this genre.**

 **Don't forget to review since it feeds my muse, and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

In the daily life of Jane and her Dragon, there is not much that could be counted as ordinary, well there are a few exceptions. Coming home after her patrol, there was nothing she wanted to do more then to go to bed. When you spend your days dealing with thieves and riff raff, then all you really want is a break. But no, there is hardly a break for our coppertop, and things never seem to go the way they want you too, especially when the sight of of the sleeping figure on her favorite rug ticked her off. "Gunther get out of my way"

Blinking his eyes at her, he rolled over with indifference. "Cannot, too tired"

His helmet lied in wait on her desk, and he looked quite comfortable, though her current selfish fatigue was not feeling very charitable. The thought of his smelly armor stinking up the bear skin rug really was not what she wanted to think about before going to bed. "Dragon can you do something?"

Dragon was not a dog who took orders when given. On the contrary, his behavior had a cat like resilience to it. If it was of no benefit to him, then he just did as he pleased."Boring!" Was his reply as he perched on the balcony.

It did not matter much as she crossed the room to retrieve her wooden sword. It's edges worn as though it were used to cut cabbages. In her favorite stance, she poked him in ribs, and he whined with every attack to the ribs, though he he did not budge. She growled in like frustration as returned the wooden sword to its proper place. "Can anyone do something? I am too tired to deal with it"

Letting out a laid back yawn, Dragon sighed. "No one wants to do anything Jane, too boring"

Her forehead wrinkled in frustration as she sunk into the nearby chair, Dragons laughter filling the room, it was not her day. "Gunther get your arse off the floor and go to sleep in your own bed" she complained

"But I am tired, and I just want to get some sleep"

Pulling out her knife, it glinted against candlelight. "Gunther, I swear I will make you an ornament on my wall if you do not get up"

He knew her, and if pushed enough, she might really be tempted. Was her afraid? Hardly. In fact, it was amusing. Sitting up, his eyes flashed a glint of mischievousness. "That is not what you said yesterday"

She hated when he did that, playing against her weaknesses. A blush rose as she stabbed her desk with a healthy furiosity. "You know this has nothing to do with that." She retorted

A light blush colored her cheeks, and even in the dim light he could tell his direct blow worked. "And as I recall, you thought I was-"

Holding her hand up, she interrupted. "This is my office Gunther, you cannot just barge in here and do as you please. If I were to enter your weaponry then you would have a cow about it"

Picking Gunther off the carpet, Dragon held Gunther upside down before him. "Did I hear cows? Where are the moo makers?"

"Get your face away from me"

Her loyal Dragon always did have a good sense of timing she thought. "He will let you go, just as soon as you go to bed!"

"Fine, I will"

"Let him go Dragon"

Dropped at her feet, she laughed "You can kneel while your at it, it might improve my mood"

Jane thought she was so smart did she not? Gunther could not let her get away with such a blow, especially in his own house. "You think that is amusing do you? Well Jane, if I am going to bed, then I am taking you with me"

Grabbing her by the waist, he threw her over his shoulder. "Wait! This is not what I was asking. I am tired, do you hear me? Tired!"

"Good, then you can accompany me and make sure I will not get lonely. Unless you think you are not brave enough?"

"Oh, I am so brave enough, but are you man enough?"

"Of course I am. Let's go to sleep"

Irritated Jane really was too adorable for words he thought. Jane on the other hand had a hard time dealing with such mockery. "You just love to see me irritated, do you not Gunther? Though I suppose this is a curse I choose. Tell me, why does this happen to me?"

A smirk spread across his face, the kind that Jane would have detested if she happened to see it."We have been over this Jane. Next, I suppose you are going to give me the speech about why it is so important to follow the knights code as though it were a religion. Then we might, oh you know, play a game of chess if you get bored of arguing. And if I am so unlucky and win, you will curse me directly to my face, and then you when realize what you did was wrong, and you will come and apologize. But really Jane, you are so predictable. Do you really think anything you say now will scare me?"

Jane always had a backup plan."I will change my day patrol to night patrol"

Putting Jane down, he fixed her hair and frowned. "Fine, I will go to bed for real this time, but this is not over"

Satisfaction was always welcome when it visited. "That is music to my ears" she smiled as she handed him his helmet.

Heading for his room, he looked back, his voice lowered. "It is not like I am sleeping alone, you do intend to join me. I mean you must, I do not recall hearing you say you would not"

"It is my duty as a wife" she said sarcastically

"Was it really that terrible to marry me?"

What was it that made him so insecure? She thought about this sometimes. Jane knew hurtful speech and sarcasm was not the way to anyone's heart. However, it seemed their day to day conversations had a splash of sarcasm. "Marrying you? Yes, I do suppose it was tragic. I deny all the other girls the chance to stare at your face day and night, and assure you that I do not tire of it. It really was not the process of promising my allegiance as well as my soul, though it does sound painful if I say it that way, but the fact you choose me. Even now, it still feels as though it were all a dream, and I never thought we would ever get along."

Removing his tunic, he stood there is his leggings, looking aghast at her words. Does that mean what I think it means Jane?"

"What do you think?"

His hands shook as he took hers, and placed her open palms on his cheeks. Her warmth was like a balm to his heart, and she could feel him shiver under his touch. "I never thought you would let me choose you. You could blame it on our line of work, we never were given a break from each other. Why do you do this to me?"

"So we were forced to be together? Is that what am this is about?"

Pulling her in for an embrace, his voice was laced with a self pity mixed with an honest confession. "No, we grew up right next to each other. And if I remember correctly, you are a knight first and everything else second. It just happened to that I fit your taste, and you happened to fit mine. I think we work, you and I like allies. I know all your weaknesses and you know mine and we use them against each other only when necessary. I cannot beat you Jane, and you cannot beat me. We are evenly matched, and if that is not love, then what do you call it?"

"I call it foolish. We are, but fools in love. Who is to judge us and say that we are wrong? If any man should be so bold then let him face the wrath of my sword."

Letting out a laugh, he squeezed her tighter. "I doubt anyone other then me would be so foolish as to challenge you. If this, you know, marriage arrangement does not work for you, then you may leave at the first chance you get"

"I must be too stubborn, but at this point I cannot let you go. You are, you know, my knight in shining armor"

"And you are my girl on her dazzling Dragon? No that is just terrible, we are we saying?"

He collapsed into a fit of laughter, and she smiled at the sight. They have had way too many sad days, more so for him, and she needed him to stay afloat, to be happy. Sinking to the floor, she took his head and placed it on her lap. Moving the hair away from his eyes, her hair draped around her head as she smiled down at him. "Nothing Gunther, we are saying nothing, but you are showing it in your eyes. Come here, I think I saw something on your face"

Placing a lock of hair behind her ear, he sat up a bit and looked back at her with laughing eyes. "You do not need excuses Jane, and no matter what you might think, I do not need your permission"

"Of course you need my permission, but right now it does not seem to matter"

Before they could even delight each other with a kiss, Dragon made fake gagging noises."Would you two stop being disgusting and go to sleep? We have a big day tomorrow"

The two had forgotten Dragon was even there, though it did seem impossible to ignore the overgrown lizard, it was possible with two love birds being so young and enraptured with each other. Gunther was displeased with this interruption while gave was amused. As it has been said, Dragon had a knack for timing, ironic at most times really.

"We? What does this have to do with you disrupting my time with Jane? Do you not spend enough hours of the day with her?"

Ignoring Gunther's irritation, Dragon continued. "You two are meeting my pet cow tomorrow, and you better behave or I will roast you Gunther"

"Why me?"

"Because I like Jane more then you"

Standing between her boys, she took control of the situation."Go home Dragon, you know well enough that our time with each other is special, but I have a duty to my husband as well. And Gunther let's just go to sleep. That is all"

"Alright, I feel tired anyway"

Giving Gunther a soft peck, she smiled. "I will meet you soon, just let me talk with Dragon"

Standing outside in the balcony, Dragon nudged her. "Why are you on his side?"

"We have talked about this, me and Gunther are married to each other now. It does not mean I love you any less just because I agree with him sometimes. Though you must accept that I have to at least do my best to balance out my life."

"What is so good about him?"

Kissing the tip of Dragons snout, she softened her voice. "He is decent enough once you get past the stubbornness. He is loyal, and to me that means more then love. Though we do have both love and terrible stubbornness, so I think we are good for one another"

"Are you sure you did not get hit in the head too many times?"

Knocking her skull, she laughed. "I might have, but I am sure of two things. I like waking up to his handsome face, and we keep each other happy. Everyone deserves that do they not?"

"Let me know if you need a roasting if you ever change your mind"

Looking back to see his shape in the shadows, she smiled "I doubt I ever will"


End file.
